Differential communications rely upon two complementary or differential signals being communicated on a pair of conductors, often called a differential pair. As interference tends to impact both conductors to the same extent, and information is encoded according to the potential difference, for example, between the conductors, differential communications may improve resistance to electromagnetic noise and other factors of interference. Differential communications or signalling may be used for analog or digital signalling, such as in RS-422, RS-485, Ethernet, peripheral component interconnect (PCI) Express, DisplayPort, high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), and universal serial bus (USB) communications, for example.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other consistent embodiments are with the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positions of elements and features may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.